<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Majesty by Elsaaquinn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807185">Your Majesty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsaaquinn/pseuds/Elsaaquinn'>Elsaaquinn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, Incest, Light Dom/sub, Post-Frozen 2 (2019), Queen Anna, Smut, Spirit Elsa (Disney), icest - Freeform, with fluff if you squint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:06:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsaaquinn/pseuds/Elsaaquinn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Queen Anna is stressed, and Elsa helps her. In more ways than one. </p><p>Or </p><p>Dominant queen Anna, and Elsa is eager to serve.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna &amp; Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your Majesty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, hi everyone, this is my first elsanna fic! I originally wasn't going to post it but here we are. I felt like putting something out there in the fandom even if it's just complete filth and I'm really insecure about my writing. Anyways - I hope you enjoy regardless! xo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being queen was no easy task. Elsa knew this, which is why she took on the responsibility of helping Anna get into the swing of things. Her visits were as regular as could be, and they were inseparable during the days and nights that they spent together. </p><p>On this particular night, Anna had been signing away at documents for hours on end. She currently sat at her desk in the study, chin propped up in the palm of her hand, fighting to keep her eyes open. </p><p>'Just a little bit more, Anna. You can do this.'</p><p>She glanced over to the stack of papers at her side. A groan escaped her lips as she buried her face in her arms. Anna lost track of how long she stayed that way, her eyes slipping closed...</p><p>“I think Her Majesty deserves a break,” a soft voice spoke from behind the redhead. </p><p>Anna jumped at the unexpected sound, earning her a playful laugh.</p><p>“Wha- ? Elsa! Um-” she giggled awkwardly, wiping a small bit of drool off of her chin. Anna hadn’t heard Elsa enter the room, having briefly drifted off to sleep. She sat up straight and cleared her throat. </p><p>“Hi.”</p><p>“Hi,” Elsa smiled fondly at her younger sister, cupping her cheek affectionately. Anna sighed as she leaned into the touch. Her eyes closed again and Elsa couldn’t stifle another giggle at her adorableness. </p><p>“Alright, to bed with you,” Elsa spoke as she patted Anna’s cheek.</p><p>“Is that a promise?” Anna quipped.</p><p>A blush creeped onto Elsa’s cheeks at the implication. She rolled her eyes. So funny. </p><p>“Only if you retire willingly and don’t make me drag you away like last time.”</p><p>It was true. Last time, Anna refused to stop her work, insisting that the task at hand was more important than sleep. Oh how the tables have turned; Elsa found herself in similar situations when she was queen, with Anna ordering her to bed when she found her still at work at ungodly hours of the night. Though still adjusting Anna was determined, and a good queen, Elsa thought tenderly. </p><p>“Oh yeah? And since when do you make the rules, dear sister?” Anna leaned back in her chair then, chin high and legs crossed. She arched an eyebrow challengingly. </p><p>So this is how it was going to go. Elsa accepted the challenge.</p><p>“I was making them before you, dearest,” Elsa commented back, a smug smirk on her lips. </p><p>There was a pause. Their gazes locked, and Anna’s eyes darkened. Elsa knew that look all too well. </p><p>Anna spoke next, her tone steady and that of a queen. </p><p>“On your knees.”</p><p>The older girl gulped. </p><p>This wasn’t new to her. The two sisters had been involved with each other beyond what is considered ‘sisterly’ for some time now. Anna quickly took on the more dominant role despite her age, as Elsa was more introverted and - surprisingly - took orders from the younger girl quite well. </p><p>Elsa moved then, kneeling in front of Anna, quickly falling into submission. Blue eyes were cast downwards, hands folded in her lap as she remained silent. </p><p>“Good.”</p><p>Anna’s finger lifted Elsa’s chin as she made their eyes meet once again, before leaning forward crashing their lips together in a forceful kiss. </p><p>A small gasp sounded from Elsa at the sudden intensity. </p><p>Anna was nibbling at her lower lip, asking - no, demanding - permission to deepen the kiss and Elsa didn’t hesitate to grant it. Her eyes were fluttering closed as one of Anna’s hands threaded into her platinum hair. The hand on Elsa’s chin slowly trailed downwards, until she possessively gripped her neck, giving a gentle squeeze. A whimper escaped Elsa as she gave into her sister’s desires. She pressed her thighs together, feeling herself becoming aroused already.</p><p>The older sister was lost in the sensations of the kiss as her hands found their way to Anna’s face, caressing her cheeks gently when suddenly -</p><p>“Nuh-uh,” Anna chided, pulling Elsa back by her hair, “you don’t get to touch unless I give you permission.”</p><p>Elsa whined at the loss of contact. 'Being queen is doing wonders to her ego,' she thought. But she secretly loved every minute of it. The increasing dampness between her thighs was a telltale sign of that.</p><p>Pulling her hands back into her lap, Elsa nodded. </p><p>“Good girl. Now, how do you plan to serve your queen?” Anna questioned as she straightened, looking down upon Elsa. Her hands went back to rest on the arms of the chair as she tapped her fingers gently.</p><p>Elsa bit her lip. Her hands reached out tentatively as she leaned in, stopping right before they met the hem of Anna’s dress.</p><p>Anna’s boot met Elsa’s chest as she stopped her from going any further. </p><p>“Ask nicely.”</p><p>“May I?” Elsa questioned softly. </p><p>Anna arched an eyebrow. “‘May I,’ what?” </p><p>“...Your Majesty.”</p><p>Anna nodded curtly. Her legs remained uncrossed now as she granted Elsa the permission she needed to continue.</p><p>Elsa slowly lifted the queen’s dress, pushing it up around her hips. The blonde looked up at her with heavy-lidded eyes. She desired Anna more than anything in this moment.</p><p>“If it pleases you, Your Majesty, may I continue touching you?” Elsa asked, desperate and eager to give Anna what she wanted. What she needed. Truth is, Elsa needed it just as much. She had to pour her love out to her little sister in every way possible. Needed to worship her. </p><p>“Mhm,” Anna hummed, “Get on with it.” She kept her tone as regal as possible to disguise the eagerness burning deep inside of her. She craved Elsa’s touch more than anything.</p><p>Elsa’s lips first met Anna’s calf, leaving soft kisses on fair skin. A small sigh escaped Anna. Cool lips trailed up her leg, where she stopped to remove the redhead’s undergarments and tossed them aside, quickly forgotten. Hands delicately pushed Anna’s legs apart as she continued her journey. Elsa licked all the way up her inner thigh, stopping right before her queen’s core, biting down gently at the sensitive area of her innermost thigh. Elsa could see the evidence of Anna’s arousal, the teasing obviously doing a number on her. </p><p>“Elsa…” Came Anna’s whisper, thick with desire. Hands found their way into platinum blonde tresses once more. She felt her resolve slipping away but tried to regain some control as she forcibly guided Elsa to where she needed it most. </p><p>Elsa happily obliged, first blowing cold air at Anna’s warmth. Anna gasped, grabbing fistfuls of Elsa’s hair. Elsa groaned at the slight pain but thoroughly enjoyed it.</p><p>Her mouth softly found Anna’s wetness, and she moaned at the taste of her sister. It was incredibly hot knowing the effect she had on Anna, and that only she could do this. Elsa placed a gentle kiss there, planning to take her time, teasing ever so slightly. </p><p>“Oh, Elsa…” Anna needed Elsa to take her, she needed it now and she needed it hard. She tugged on Elsa’s hair again, sharper this time, which earned her a small squeak from the blonde. </p><p>“Fuck me. That’s an order.”</p><p>Elsa rubbed her thighs together, which were now sticky with her arousal.</p><p>She got right to work, plunging her tongue inside of Anna. Anna’s back arched as she threw her head back with a moan, eyes fluttering closed. </p><p>“Yes,” she murmured between clenched teeth, “that’s a good girl.”</p><p>Elsa knew exactly how to pleasure her younger sister. She greedily sucked on her bundle of nerves, then thrust two fingers inside of her without warning, pulling out almost all the way before sliding in all over again.</p><p>“Fuck - Elsa!” Her name dragged out on Anna’s lips, echoing throughout the room. The former queen smirked against her. </p><p>Elsa guided Anna’s leg over her shoulder, granting her more access as she continued to pleasure her. Her fingers rapidly plunged in and out of her sister, and Elsa had Anna biting back screams. Thankfully the door was locked, but they still had to be careful. It was late and the likeliness of someone roaming the castle was slim, but they could never be too sure.</p><p>“I’m so close,” Anna managed between gasps, “shit, ah - don’t you dare stop.”</p><p>Elsa had no intentions of doing so this time around. So turned on from all of this, Elsa had no other choice but to reach down and rub herself, cool fingers finding her own burning heat. </p><p>While she slid a finger into herself and thrusted hard, Elsa flicked her tongue against Anna’s sensitive nub, and brought both of them to a climax. </p><p>“Elsa!” Anna’s fingernails scraped against Elsa’s scalp as she arched her back, hips rising off the seat of the chair. </p><p>“Mmmpfh -” The older girl moaned, lapping up all of Anna’s sweetness as she too rode out her high. </p><p>After a moment of catching her breath, Anna pulled Elsa up by her hair and into her lap, crashing their lips together in a fiery kiss. Anna moaned at the taste of herself on Elsa’s lips. </p><p>Breaking the kiss, Elsa pulled back to look her sister in the eyes. Slowly she took her own fingers and sucked them, one at a time, never breaking eye contact.</p><p>“Did I satisfy my queen sufficiently?” Elsa asked, a smirk forming on her lips when she finished tasting the last bit of Anna. </p><p>“Damn right you did.” Was Anna’s reply as she giggled breathlessly. “Wow, Elsa.”</p><p>Elsa blushed, her shyness creeping back in. </p><p>“Come on. Let's get cleaned up and actually in bed.” Elsa untangled herself from Anna, standing and smoothing out her dress. </p><p>Anna quickly gathered herself together as well as she stood.</p><p>“Race you there!” Anna gave Elsa a light smack on the butt before darting out of the room, winking playfully. </p><p>Knowing that Anna took this as an invitation for them to continue their escapades elsewhere, Elsa sighed, smiling lovingly after her sister. </p><p>'Whatever am I going to do with you?'</p><p>Needless to say, the pair didn’t get very much sleep that night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>